I Won
by aohatsu
Summary: kurogane/fai; fai decides its time to make a new friend, even if that friend is a bit unwilling.


**i won**_  
kurogane and fai _of _tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
_

_fai decides its time to make a new friend, even if that friend is a bit unwilling._

_

* * *

_

So what if he'd been dumped? … For the fifth time that month.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, was it? After all he was only sixteen, hardly the age where he needed a long term relationship. Still… What did he do wrong? No matter how he tried, they always left, saying, "I think we'd be better as just friends."

Fai sighed and let his arms swing lifelessly next to him. Maybe it was because he didn't care for the kissing? Everyone else he knew seemed to obsess about it, so maybe that was it! Maybe he just needed to kiss them more often? But he didn't really want to kiss anyone more than he already did.

Maybe the hand holding? He could admit to himself that he did try to hold their hands a lot. It just seemed like something natural to do. And he hugged everyone a lot too. Some would probably call him clingy, if you asked them. Okay, everyone would call him clingy, even if you didn't ask them about it.

Still, dumped five times in one month had to be a record.

Glancing into a toy store window, he stopped and blinked. Grinning he squatted down so that he could still look in the store without being seen himself. This had to be a one in a lifetime chance, which he was probably crazy for taking.

The boy inside the store went to his high-school, but if you'd told anyone he'd been looking at teddy bears in a toyshop they'd call you a liar without even pausing to think about it. After all, this was the boy who'd (accidentally, he'd said) put another kid into a hospital back when they were in middle school.

Yet there he was, holding up a white bunny type stuffed animal, still with a scowl on his face. Maybe it was a gift for someone? Fai sighed again. Even the big bully could get a date. Why couldn't he?

Fai was still crouching as the other boy bought it, put it in a box (no doubt to hide it from anyone he might know on the streets) and walked out of the store, two bells announcing his departure.

Well, here it goes! No one had ever said Fai was sane after all… "Kuro-pin! What'cha' got there, hm?" He jumped up behind the boy and made a show of trying to see inside the box.

"What the hell- Who the fu-"

"Kuro-pon, don't use such language!" Fai said, smiling as he put his palm over the boys mouth.

"Stop calling me that! It's Kurogane, KUROGANE! Who the fu-" Once again interrupting, Fai announced, "I'm Fai of course!"

"You're going to be a dead man if you don't get the hell away from me right now."

"Ooh Kuro-chin sounds so scary!" Fai said loudly, eyes going big, hands covering his mouth as if he was surprised.

"Ah, shut it. Go bother somebody else!" Kurogane yelled at him, pushing him aside.

Expecting the push Fai stepped backward, only to half step on the sidewalk curb. Tripping, he fell right down, his head even hitting the street.

He sat up and blinked when he realized Kurogane hadn't gone very far yet and was looking at him still through the corner of his eye. Hmm… Maybe if Fai had really hit his head hard Kurogane would have helped him up? Or the guy was really mean and would have watched him get ran over by some car.

Speaking of which, Fai stood up and got back on the sidewalk entirely, so that he wouldn't be ran over.

Besides the fact that this was going to get him into many dangerous situations, Fai just found a very entertaining game to play. Torture-Kuro-chin-Without-Being-Murdered.

* * *

Damn it, that guy was such a nuisance. Not only had he popped out of no where, called him stupid names that made no sense but he also almost got himself mauled by a truck. Okay, that had been Kurogane's fault, but it was the nuisance's fault because he'd been asking for it with all the weird face expressions and stupid nicknames-

"Onii-chan? What are you thinking about?" Kurogane looked across the table at his younger sister, Tomoyo, who was now holding that white rabbit he'd bought at the toyshop earlier.

"Idiots," he replied, taking a bite out of his bowl of ramen.

"Idiots? Did someone do something stupid?"

"No, they were just annoying. Shut up and eat already."

* * *

He couldn't get a boyfriend (or a girlfriend for that matter) so Fai decided he'd have the next best thing. A victim! Or at least that's what some of his friends called it when he latched onto someone and didn't let go. Personally, he liked to call it Friend-by-Force. Much less incriminating.

So there he was, standing by the school entrance, awaiting his friend-by-force to arrive. And like clockwork, there was Kurogane walking forward with a scowl on his face, as always.

Fai put his hands around his mouth and took in a breath before yelling, "KURO-PON! HELLO!"

If that was one way to get attention, it must have been the best, because everyone stopped walking or talking to look about for the person who would dare talk to Kurogane, let alone call him Kuro-pon.

But Fai seemingly ignored them all running down the steps to go and try to hug Kurogane. About a foot away from his goal, Kurogane put out his hand and stopped Fai by placing it on his head. Walking around Fai, Kurogane managed to seem as though he really could care less about the boy trying to scream his ears off.

"Wait up! We have science lab together you know! We should be partners today! Hm, hm? Wanna, wanna?"

Kurogane clinched one fist together and thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

As it turns out, Kurogane's prediction was correct. He had one class with the dope, one class, yet he saw him throughout the day. At lunch he didn't even get more than five seconds of peace because the brat grabbed his arm and made him eat with him (which really wasn't as horrible as he'd imagined, considering everyone at the table besides the dope were actually very quiet, though they did stare a lot) and not only that but finally when school was over, he had a friggin' tag along.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked.

"No where is as good as with Kuro-pin!"

"Stop calling me those stupid nicknames! It's KUROGANE!" Attempting to grab the blonde, they began a chase that lasted for nearly two districts before Kurogane finally ended up being the one who fell and landed on his back.

Before he could get up, Fai jumped on top of him and sat on his stomach and starting singing a stupid song with an even stupider tune, "I won, I won. Yeah, I won."

"Get the hell off of me." Kurogane growled. He would just push the damn idiot, but being the oaf he was, he'd probably just cling and Kurogane would be in an even worse situation.

"Now, why would I wanna' do that, Kuro-pon?" Fai grinned like a sadistic little bastard, and Kurogane growled again, attempting to roll over and get up.

Rather easily, he succeeded in rolling over but rather than Fai falling off, the boy managed to get himself under Kurogane. Scowling more than ever, he tried standing up to leave.

"Wah! Kuro-chan, are you leaving?"

"IT'S NOT KURO-CHAN! IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Sorry, sorry, Kuro-rin."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Quit calling me stupid names! It's Kurogane!" Saying this, Kurogane finally managed to stand on two feet and start walking away, grabbing his bag from the place on the grass he'd dropped it.

"Kuro-chin!" Fai yelled after him, "You should pick me up tomorrow!"

As if, Kurogane didn't even know where the guy live- Kurogane turned around to see Fai wave and walk inside the house they'd just been on the grass in front of. What, had the guy planned all that? Damn it!

* * *

"Onii-chan, did you see the idiots again today?" Tomoyo asked, hugging the rabbit she'd named Mokona.

"Unfortunately."

"He must like you then." Kurogane blinked and looked at her, "What?"

"Well, most people don't really hang around you that much because of your temper! But you're acting like this guy won't leave you alone! That must mean he likes you, ne?"

Kurogane laughed and fell down on the couch.

* * *

Fai sat on the steps in front of his house, awaiting his pick up. Sure it was only about a 1 out 100 chance, but he couldn't just go to school in case Kuro-pon actually did come to pick him up!

Sad hope that was though, he thought, as he trudged his way to school sometime later.

When he saw Kurogane next, (at lunch, amazing, normally he'd see Kurogane at least three times before then!) he went into hysterics at being stood up. With tears in his eyes he glued himself to Kurogane's chest and started hitting the boy with his hands.

"You forgot all about me Kuro-rin! You big meanie!"

"I never said I'd pick you up, damn it!"

"Wah! Kuro-pon forgot about me--!"

"Shut the fuck up already!"

"Kuro-chan! You left me there all alone!"

With the odd looks they were getting Kurogane clinched both fists together before putting one on each of Fai's shoulders and pulling him off of him. "Fine, I'll run by tomorrow. NOW SHUT UP!"

Satisfied, Fai nodded and grinned. "Time for lunch!"

Kurogane glared at him with a growl in his throat, "Why you--"

* * *

The next morning, Kurogane did in fact walk past Fai's house, though he tried to duck out of view so Fai wouldn't see him. Useless tactic, it seemed.

"KURO-PON, YOU REALLY CAME!" And suddenly he had a friggin' octopus attached to him, what the frig'-

It was one bumpy walk to school, that was for sure.

"You can get off of me now."

"Nah, I like it here."

"Get off of me."

"Nah, I still like it here."

"I said get the hell off!"

"No, actually you said 'get off of me', not 'get the hell off.' You should keep things in order Kuro-pon!"

Kurogane tried to attack the octopus like creature but said creature finally hopped off of him and started running in the direction of the school, Kurogane chasing after him of course.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't! You love me too much to hurt me!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

After several weeks of the exact same scenes, everyone was becoming used to Fai's antics, and Kurogane's attempts to murder him because of them. Some of the other students actually dared to talk to Kurogane at the lunch table, amazed when he talked back without threatening to kill anyone (except Fai, who he threatened every other five minutes, sometimes not even that).

But what everyone was getting used to, more or less, was really Kurogane and Fai together. Kurogane had always kept to himself before, preferring to growl at someone than say hello when they sat within five feet of him. Fai had always been… Well, Fai was Fai.

It was odd, to seem them together all the time. Because even if Kurogane screamed to the point where his throat dried up (which in actuality, it had once) he wasn't quite as… violent as before. When Fai chose to hang off of him, Kurogane more or less let him. He didn't try to push him or anything. Maybe you could say he realized pushing didn't do anything, or maybe it really was that he was getting to like Fai, that he didn't mind the touching as much as he did before.

Either way, Fai was happy with the turn of events. It didn't take long before Fai was invited to Kurogane's for dinner. And yes, he invited himself.

"Ooh Kuro-chin, your house is BIG!" Actually, no, considering it was an apartment, Kurogane's home really wasn't all that big. Just enough for him, his sister and his mother.

"Shut up, will you?" Kurogane said, pushing a button on an elevator almost hoping Fai would be too slow and not get on quickly enough. Nope, that hope diminished awfully quickly.

"What floor are you on?" Fai asked, leaning back against an elevator wall.

"Four." Kurogane glanced back at the blonde, sighing slightly. How did he end up bringing Fai to his house again? Although his mother would definitely have tears in her eyes, he was betting. He could probably quote her before she'd even spoken, "My son's first friend! Oh, what a happy day!"

His mother was weird, but Fai was weirder so he supposed he'd let them be weird together for one day, and hopefully Fai would never have to repeat the day. (Which, Kurogane knew, if he did he wouldn't be able to get out of it.)

The elevator doors opened and Kurogane headed to his door, taking out a key from his pocket. Fai was making weird faces behind him and strange sounds sounding like, "Oooh"

Opening the door, he called out, "Okaa-san, Tomoyo, I'm home."

His mother stepped out of a doorway, smiling to greet him, when she stopped and blinked.

"Well, hello."

Fai grinned and took a small bow, "Hi, I'm Fai, Kuro-chan's lover!"

"What the- YOU ARE NOT!" Kurogane yelled, once again trying and failing to hit Fai very painfully.

And so, Kurogane's mother and little sister watched them run around the entry way and living room for a moment, before the two boys stopped, looking over at Kurogane's mom who'd started laughing.

"Kurogane, since when have you had a boyfriend?" She managed to get out.

"Since three weeks! Kuro-chin, you didn't tell her about me! Why not?" Fai asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because, YOU'RE NOT!" Kurogane turned to his mom, "And don't you start! He's not!"

"Ne, Onii-chan?" He looked over towards Tomoyo, "What?"

"Is this that idiot you talk about all the time? The one you like and who likes you back?"

Oh, hell, yeah, this was going to be a very long evening.

* * *

"Kuro-rin, thanks." Fai said, once they'd reached the front of his house. Kurogane's mother had insisted he walk Fai home.

"Hn."

Turning around to go home, Kurogane started to walk back the direction he'd come from. He stopped though, when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Now what?" He asked with a groan. He wanted to go home-

His eyes widened as he realized two things. One, Fai was kissing him. Two, FAI WAS KISSING HIM, WHAT THE HELL-?

When the boy pulled away he had a grin on his face still, probably laughing inwardly because of Kurogane's bewildered expression.

"See you tomorrow, Kuro-chan." But suddenly it wasn't as important to get home right away, and he spent the next five minutes chasing Fai around his yard.

* * *

**the end  
**


End file.
